


Breakfast

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "new every morning" on 7spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ginny for the beta!

They had a perfect routine down. He would cook breakfast, she would sip coffee and read the paper, every now and then pausing to share a particularly interesting tidbit or exclaim outrage over the Daily Prophet’s political agenda. She knew he never read the paper and made it a point to keep him informed; he knew she would never bother with eating in the mornings unless he insisted. It didn’t hurt that she couldn’t resist his cooking. 

“Honestly, we should have just kept Fudge in office for all the good this Billingsworth is doing, the sexist pig,” Hermione proclaimed as Harry slid a generous helping of eggs onto her plate. Hermione looked down from the paper to examine her portion, then raised an eyebrow knowingly. “I’ll never be able to eat all that.”

Harry just winked and sat down next to her, adding a couple slices of toast to her eggs before filling his own plate. 

“Go on then, what did Billingsworth do this time?” Hermione might have complained about the additional food, but his question focused her attention on their newest (and according to Hermione) most idiotic Minister of Magic. 

“He wants to introduce a law that will ‘encourage’ witches to marry and produce offspring; not only that, he thinks that after we have all these babies for the ‘good of wizarding kind’, we should stay home and be ‘housewitches’ to develop strong family values.” She threw the paper down in disgust and picked up her fork, stirring her eggs around.

“You know those eggs, they’re not just for playing with,” Harry said, popping a bit of toast into his mouth; she rolled her eyes, but took a bite anyway, almost forgetting to swallow before she continued to rant. 

“You would think we were living in the nineteenth century--” Hermione paused, taking another bite, “Wow, Harry, these eggs are really good. What did you put in them this time?” 

“It’s a secret,” he teased, his eyes glinting at their familiar game. She smacked him in the shoulder and he laughed.

“Someday I’m going to learn all your secrets.” She eyed him shrewdly, a glimmer of a smile on her lips as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Someday,” Harry agreed with a grin, leaning over to press an impulsive kiss on her cheek before prodding the jam her way. 

 

_\--Fin--_


End file.
